The Hero's Code
by Fae 206
Summary: [AU - Klaine] Kurt Hummel learned not to protect others when his sacrifice for his boyfriend led to him being a mutant cast out by society. On the night of an explosion dealing with numerous chemicals, Kurt found he could morph his mutated body to become anyone. With only one person concerned about him, a firefighter named Anderson, Kurt finds happiness in becoming a super villain.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I really want to start a handful of AUs now that Glee is over, I realize that I have many other fics that I need to work on and can't abandon but that doesn't mean I can't start some new works. My AUs will definitely depend on reviews for when I update them. I'd like to get at _least_ three reviews for each chapter before I update, otherwise enjoy.

**The Hero****'****s Code**

**Chapter One**

Kurt Hummel wasn't a name that many people knew, but at the same time it was lucky that no one knew it, it was lucky that Kurt could live in his own body, the one he had been biologically given, without attracting the attention that this Mr X had.

It had been five years since he had worked in that art gallery, five years since the explosion, and five years since he had been given this mutation. A blessing, and a curse.

He looked at his hand as he stared at the lines that had developed over the years, the slight hangnail that pulled at his left index finger, the dirt underneath the tip of his little finger. He closed his eyes and thought to himself as he felt a ripple run its course against his skin and as he opened his eyes he saw perfection. The hand was smooth without any blemishes or imperfection.

He laughed weakly before he looked in the mirror opposite him. The brown hair lay upon his hair in a very well executed coif, his porcelain skin and dazzling eyes made him appear as a god, maybe he _was_ a god, after all maybe only gods had this power. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_xoxoxo_

"_So, that__'__s why I__'__m right,__" __Chandler teased Kurt as they looked at all the chemicals that were used in the gallery. This was supposed to use exposed chemicals, some dangerous to the touch, and bunsen burners to create art. It seemed ridiculous to Kurt, but his boyfriend had been too excited to check it out. Since Kurt worked as a tour guide for this New York museum they had been able to get in for opening night._

"_Why you__'__re right?__" __Kurt smirked as he raised an eyebrow, __"__Oh yes because this is much better than using a traditional medium. He looked over to a piece he found particularly odd where someone had made a clay dog and was using gas fumes as the dog__'__s poo. _

_These people were offending real artists with this__…__insanity._

_There was a pop from somewhere followed by the sound of glass breaking._

_Kurt turned as he held Chandler__'__s hand trying to observe what was going on. The next thing Kurt noticed was people running as a flame chased higher and higher into the room. Soon beakers and glass containers were breaking and fumes made the air hard to breathe. Kurt tried to pull away. He needed to get out of here, he needed to run._

_He made his way to the exit before hearing Chandler__'__s voice._

"_I have to get my bag, Kurt!__" __his boyfriend called out as Kurt__'__s eyes widened in complete disbelief. _

"_What?__" __Kurt asked in disbelief. __"__The place is burning down!__" __he yelled out at Chandler, __"__You can wait! Why the hell are you going to coat check!__" __he yelled as he followed Chander. He had to get his boyfriend out of here, no man left behind wasn__'__t that the heroes code or something. ___

_Kurt felt the box with the engagement ring he had brought that night hit his leg over and over as he tried to pass the gasses and toxins and__… __he screamed as he felt his hand melt and knocked into some other chemicals. _

_This was not good! This was not good! The red burns started to cover his hand and quickly make their way up his arm. Another deep breath as he felt his skin starting to crawl and he felt sharp ice prick at his body. __"__Chandler!__" __he yelled before finding the man coughing, spluttering for air. ___

_Kurt was in so much pain, but he couldn__'__t just leave the man he was planning on marrying here. He managed to get Chandler__'__s body onto his back, ignoring the pain that came with it and pushed forward until he got Chandler outside. He coughed again as Chandler managed to run forward to escape._

_There was another explosion and Kurt fell onto the floor as a rush of chemicals, flame, and smoke rushed towards his body. He couldn__'__t breathe, this didn__'__t feel right, this kind of unimaginable pain couldn__'__t really be happening. _

_He tried to stand and as he exited the museum the crowd stared at him. A mix of horrified and terrified faces looked at him as if he was repulsive. He looked at the parts of his body he could see. Gem like shards were covering his body in ugly lumps whilst the rest was burned. His head, though he couldn__'__t see it, looked similar to a red dodgeball which was microwaved for at least a minute. ___

_The only person who wasn__'__t staring at him in fear was a fireman. __"__Sir!__" __the man said as he came up, __"__You have been very badly injured, we have to get you to lay down. We need to get you examined. Look, I can help you, please just get yourself to an area where you are safe from the flames.__"_

_Kurt looked into the crowd, not paying attention to the man who was stopping him, __"__Chandler?__" __he asked as he looked out towards his boyfriend.___

_The firefighter got his attention again and Kurt looked into those warm, concerned, understanding eyes which rested under two triangular eyebrows. __"__Sir, I__'__m Anderson and I__'__ll be right back. You have to get to safety,__" __he said without the judgement that the others held. Kurt did sense fear in his body language but protection and concern overpowered that emotion._

"_I have to get to my boyfriend!__" __Kurt argued as the firefighter looked out and nodded, trying to make sure that Kurt was okay._

"_I don__'__t want that freak. Don__'__t come near me!__" __Chandler yelled disgusted as he walked away and Kurt stopped trying to come towards him.___

_The words freak were repeated by everyone except Anderson who was most likely crazy.___

_"__I__'__ll be right back, I promise,__" __Anderson nodded as he tried to put out the fire in the building. As he rushed into the gallery, Kurt rushed off. He looked at the burns covering his body, the glass on his legs and looked into a nearby window, he was a freak! He closed his eyes as he thought about something happy, his brother, Finn. He had to think about Finn. As he opened his eyes he was shocked to find himself gazing at his brother__'__s body. _

_In the distance he could only here two men._

"_Where is he?__" __Anderson asked._

"_Why are you bothering with that man, Blaine. Looked like something out of __'__The Mummy__'__,__" __the other firefighter commented._

"_Because he__'__s a man who is injured. He -is- a man still and it__'__s our job to help.__" _

"_He__'__s a freak,__" __the firefighter argued._

"_No he__'__s not! He__'__s a man who has been injured and I wanted to help! Nobody would ask for this to happen, all I know is I hope he has courage when he goes out there. No one deserves courage right now more than he does and if something further happens, I don__'__t know if I could forgive myself.__" _

_xoxoxo_

Kurt opened his eyes as he stared into the face of his ex boyfriend, the man who had cast him aside and called him a freak, a monster because he had wanted to save him. The surprised eyes sat behind two round frames and the messy blonde hair was perfect. Now he could get started with his revenge. You let your victim get strong so you can feast off of them and he was most definitely going to feast.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I know I'm a bit aggressive about getting my review count, but it really does mean a lot to me since I had a time when I updated a fic six times throughout a month and it didn't get a single review but about 200 hits per chapter. Also, I'm mixing ages of characters up and I think you get to do that in AUs right. (Couples that I have in this fic are :: Sugar-Artie / Tike / Faberry / Brittana / Samcedes (Season 2 Sam characterization) / Cooper and Kitty / Marley and Brody)

**Chapter Two**

Again. Blaine Devon Anderson had failed _again_ to meet the standards he set for himself. He wasn't sure what was worse, letting that strange man disappear into the darkness five years ago, or being given an honorable discharge from the army.

No matter what, it just felt like failing.

He had a rather severe burn down his neck and back from where he had been struck by a wooden board when rescuing two twin boys from a burning building and he had lost a leg from trying to cover a grenade with his helmet at the mess hall, so that only he would die and not his platoon.

It was all just a flash of light and fortunately he had managed to keep his sight in his left eye, his right eye now felt useless. Newspapers had reported him as a hero, but he didn't feel that way. As said at the end of a famous movie, he_ could have done more_.

His job now was to work as a bartender, his army badge pinned underneath the American flag next to his alcoholic beverage license. He also took pride in the kitchen in this bar, or rather the food that he had already prepared.

Maybe he could save people now in the same way that religion could, by giving them something to believe in. He just worked in terms of pints instead of in terms of psalms.

"Blainey!" a police officer came in and sat down on the stool of the bar. This was the chief of the NYPD and Blaine had absolutely no idea how he had gained that title. Maybe it was prejudice, but did his brother really deserve to be ranked this high in such a prestigious service.

"Coop," Blaine grinned, he tried not to let his past hold anyone else back and self pity was a way of doing that. "Are you actually going to be paying for your drink today?" he joked.

"Come on Blaine, you don't say that to the chief of police, you of course bribe him with additional products," he laughed as Blaine rolled his eyes. "No, I'll pay, I have my little brother looking out for me on this."

Blaine chuckled as he rolled his eyes, he looked to a picture he had of him, Cooper, and Cooper's ex-fiance Quinn. "Have you seen Miss Fabray lately?" he asked. Six years ago Cooper had started dating Quinn Fabray, she was one of those very blue bloods who had been raised with country club parents and been homecoming royalty numerous times as well as senior class president and both senior and junior prom queen. She had dated Cooper until three years ago when Blaine had received a letter that she had run off with Broadway actress, Rachel Berry.

He didn't know whether it was sad or not that Cooper had fallen in love with a woman who turned out to be a lesbian.

"Ah, yes," Cooper nodded, "Miss Fabulous Fabray. Miss Editor in Chief of Vogue magazine." he sighed, "Get me another pint Blainey."

"You haven't even had one," Blaine sighed as Cooper pointed and said loudly.

"See, that's why you're terrible as a barkeeper, look around, no one's even in here!"

"Because it's not open," Blaine said as he pointed to a sign, "We all know that for some stupid reason I let you have a key to this place. So, Quinn got the Vogue job she's been wanting, that's good, are _you_ dating anyone new?" he asked as he finally got a beer from the tap and slid the large glass down to Cooper.

"Yeah, she's a little young, Columbia student," Blaine nodded knowingly, "This one is different. She's head of her sorority and gets amazing grades, Kitty Wilde. She's…"

"Don't say seventeen," Blaine pointed at his brother.

"She's twenty two," Cooper commented as he took a chug of his beer, "She's in her last year, she's pre-law and wants to go to Yale to complete her law degree. She idealizes Elle Woods in Legally Blonde, it's very cute."

Blaine shook his head, "Is she…blonde?" he had to ask. His brother had two types of girl, sexy blonde and sexy redhead, since he was made the chief of police he just used more power to persuade women to sleep with him.

"She's blonde," Cooper smiled as the door opened and Blaine looked at Cooper annoyed.

"I'm sorry, we're not open yet!" he called out seeing a brunette enter the bar. He stopped, he was captivated by the smoldering look of this man, his hair was so well styled and his eyes were beautiful. Blaine felt bad with his black vest, red polo shirt, and square glasses. At least he put in hair gel when he worked the bar.

"Oh," the man said before Blaine sighed.

"Okay, you can hang out with us. This is Cooper Anderson, chief of police, and I'm…"

"the other Anderson," Cooper interrupted, "who is much definitely less good looking, he's twenty eight and I am only thirty four."

"Kurt," the man nodded as he took a seat near Cooper. He looked down at his hands as he tried to inspect whether they were clean.

_Blood washed down the pale hands of Chandler Kiehl, the blood from the man who had just lost his right arm in a rather bloody manner to a vacuum cleaner and a pasta machine. The blood slipped off as the hand changed into he porcelain ones of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

"Good to meet you," Blaine grinned as he held out his hand to the other man, "I feel like I need to ID you, you seem pretty young."

"I'm twenty four," Kurt replied in a rather nervous manner. He blushed and Blaine knew this man was going to be incredibly hard to get off his mind the next day.

_Yes, he had been twenty four for four years now, of course if he wanted to be five or be fifty that would only take about two minutes._

"Okay, ID time," Blaine teased as Kurt showed his ID, this one he had got legally from the DMV but he had countless others that were completely fake.

"Twenty Eight," Blaine smiled, "You age pretty well, Hummel," he grinned as he passed the card back. "So you wanna tell me what you do or you just prefer to drink?" he asked

"I…well first tell me what you do," Kurt smiled playfully as he looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked up.

"You order a drink and I'll see how many facts I can give up, five facts per drink bartender's choice," he said as Cooper watched between the two of them, this was starting to get fun.

"Martini, shaken not stirred, I guess," Kurt replied and Blaine set to work creating the cocktail.

"Here you go James Bond," he teased before standing in front of Kurt. "So, my name is Blaine Anderson. I have a bachelors in English Literature which is a completely useless degree if you want a career. I lost my leg and vision in my right eye in the army. I'm a single gay."

"And number five?" Kurt grinned as he put down the martini again and raised an eyebrow.

"I used to be a firefighter," he commented, "I loved my job but I only did it a few months after this huge accident at a museum five or so years ago. I kind of lost someone I was trying to help and never saw them again."

Kurt blinked but tried to put his face back to neutral, no one knew that he was at that museum since Adam had been too shocked to talk to anyone about it, or that was the image of him that the media chose to show.

"Was it…the exhibit with the chemicals and fire?" he asked looking interested but not concerned.

Blaine nodded, "Those newspapers were awful to that man, he must have been going through hell and with plastic surgery, right type of medical help, he could have had a decent life. Maybe it wasn't the high quality life everyone strives for, but that man had a chance. I hated myself for not being able to help him, that's the reason I joined the army."

"And got discharged I expect?" Kurt asked looking around.

"I didn't have much of a choice after being semi-blown up," Blaine laughed as he grabbed some of his homemade onion rings and put them in the mini oven. "Okay, so this is just bar food, but at least it's on the house," he smiled weakly. He took them out and handed them to Kurt.

"These are good," Kurt complimented Blaine as the bartender smiled back at him.

xxxxxx

_The words freak were repeated by everyone except Anderson who was most likely crazy._

_"I'll be right back, I promise," Anderson nodded as he tried to put out the fire in the building._

**AN: Oh, before anyone gets upset about what I said to do with Blaine's major. -I- have a degree in English Lit (and don't edit my pics 95% of the time)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: After updating like eight fanfics at once and getting between five and six reviews in total, I've decided that it might be best for me to only concentrate on two that I want to work on most so I've chosen this one and No Matter What, No Matter Where so I don't stress myself out and can still enjoy writing.

Chapter Three

Kurt watched Blaine in interest. Blaine was an exciting person, very enthusiastic and eager to charm people and Kurt was sure that it wasn't all about the profit. Blaine seemed to be the type of person to want to experience a good time, in this country that usually involved alcohol.

"_I__'__m telling you,__" __Frank Champagne smiled as he watched the other two men in his Italian restaurant, __"__The restaurant is killing it recently.__" __Frank was a large, stocky man who had too much grease in his hair and looked like a pig that had been turned into a human. He often smelled like sweat and his hands were too dirty for this restaurant to be considered hygienic._

_He drew a couple of glass mugs with beer and smiled as he watched all of the bubbles rise to the top. __"__It__'__s an interesting night,__" __he announced as the door opened._

The door opened again and Kurt was surprised when he saw the socialite Sugar Motta roll in whilst sitting on her new fiancee's, an independent film maker, lap. Everyone knew that Artie Abrams had been disabled from a car wreck and therefore used a wheelchair, but they were all captivated by his art direction. Artie was one year older than Kurt and four years older than Sugar and had managed to work himself to a position where he was accepted to marry this daddy's girl.

"It's too busy," she complained as she hopped off his lap, "You think that they'll be ready for me tomorrow?"

_The door to the restaurant opened and a blonde man in a hoody stood there, the image of Chandler Kiehl, or at least what detectives and policemen would think was Chandler Kiehl. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose and as he straightened his jacket, he looked very confused and flustered about what was going on. _

"_Not t__—__t-too busy,__" '__Chandler__' __said as he looked around the restaurant, the three men turning in his direction as if about to kick him out of their private club.___

_"__Kid, we__'__re closed!__" __a man at one of the tables called out, this one thinner but still very athletic in build._

"_Knock off it,__" __Frank chuckled as he made his way over to __'__Chandler__' "__Business is Business, what__'__ll you have?__"_

"_Uh I__…" '__Chandler__' __said as he started to eye the security camera. He fished a hand laser out of his pocket and turned it on. If the camera lens got hot enough it would shatter. If the camera lens shattered most of the evidence would be gone, but that__'__s why he would leave them alive. If the cameras were gone they would think the crime much more dangerous and therefore the sentence much harsher in the end._

"_Hey kid, where you get those jeans? Nicki on 41st street, she__'__s my cousin,__" __the other man smiled. He had obviously had too much to drink already._

"I think they might even let me be a model for them," Sugar grinned as she cuddled Artie closer. "You think I could be a model, right? right?" she asked excitedly before seeming to try different stereotypical poses.

"Girl, your hot ass could be whatever you want it to be," Artie smiled happily, "You're a gosh damn fine woman, got me a real hottie of a future wife if you know what I'm saying."

Sugar kissed his cheek, "I love you," she whispered in her ear before looking up at their friends.

"So you really think you can get Tina Cohen-Chang to design something that will suit you?" the politician, Wesley Choi laughed as he closed his eyes. "Listen, I know Tina personally and she's black and grey and brown and gothic, I'm not sure if…"

Sugar pouted, "but I'm cute."

"Okay," Wesley nodded, "If you say so."

"_Yeah, I think,__" '__Chandler__' __nodded, __"__They did the tailoring.__"_

_"__If you say so, kid__" __Frank shrugged. As he was about to head back to the kitchen, the camera finally exploded. __'__Chandler__' __smiled as he looked across at Frank and pulled out a gun, __"__So you__'__re going to listen to me good,__" __he said as he saw the reactions of the three men. Working with the shock he had received from Frank, he managed to grab his tie and feed it into the pasta machine quickly, starting to choke him and making it so he couldn__'__t move. _

"_You think a gun will work?__" __one of the men said but __'__Chandler__' __fired the gun at a table and all of a sudden it was set ablaze. _

"_Yes, I do__" '__Chandler__' __nodded. __"__So who here is Joey Pepperoni?__" _

_One of the men raised his hand. This was a man who had been given the nickname Joey Pepperoni and was one of the most well known sleazy photographers in New York. He had been a member of the paparazzi and had been the one who had taken the horrific pictures of Kurt right after the incident._

"_You,__" '__Chandler__' __pointed at the third man, __"__Go, I have no use for you.__"_

"So, are you expecting a lot of business here?" the top notch lawyer, Sebastian Smythe asked as he attempted to pass a business card forward to Blaine. "If so then you might need someone on the legal side of things to help you run the business, or you might even want to open up a second business."

"And I need a lawyer to do that?" Blaine asked skeptically

"Correction," Sebastian smiled, "You need _me _to do that."

"Wow, I really might not have a use for you after all," Blaine joked charmingly before looking at the card, "I'll keep you in mind."

"Barkeep," a man called out, "Can I order?"

"_I think I__'__d like to order something,__" __Chandler smiled politely as the other man ran, he pointed to the vacuum cleaner, __"__That might come in handy,__" __he said before breaking some glasses and picking up some of the shards ready to cut someone__'__s throat. He managed to tackle the other man to the ground, using the shard of glass like a blade and taking some of the damages, but hey, he could handle the damages because this wasn__'__t him, this was the man who had hurt him._

_When he managed to get the man to the ground and started slashing at him, he moved the vacuum cleaner with his foot and wrapped it around the man__'__s throat, choking him. He lifted the head of the cleaner and placed it over the man__'__s mouth until the screaming stopped._

_He stood slowly, __"__Someone better clean up around here,__" __he said slowly. _

Kurt was looking down at the drink in front of him when he heard it, words that brought back his hope. A woman was talking with the lawyer from before, but he didn't know who she was.

"This city has gone to hell, a man was attacked and suffocated…or he's in the hospital after being suffocated at the Italian restaurant near here. All I'm saying is that someone better clean up around here if you want people to keep paying these high rent prices."


End file.
